G.U. GAME MUSIC O.S.T. 2
.hack//G.U. GAME MUSIC O.S.T. 2 is the second of the two .hack//G.U. Game OSTs. Composed and arranged by Chikayo Fukuda of the original .hack//Games soundtracks, the soundtrack follows a similar style to the original games. This can be seen in returning vocalist "Tomoyo Mitani", who performs in several songs on this O.S.T., including the series theme songs "Whereabouts of Truth" and "You Smiled Kindly". The soundtrack features the tracks featured in Vol. 2 and Vol. 3 of .hack//G.U. There are three discs included: a disc for Vol. 2 music, a disc for Vol. 3 music, and a third disk containing bonus material. Tracks Disc One Disc Two Disc Three Disc 3 contains the 40 voice clips and 10 desktop wallpapers. Disc 3 is/was only availale in a Limited Edition set. Currently out of print/NLA. Discs 1 and 2 still available as a set. Lyrics Shinjitsu no Yukue - The whereabouts of truth (Volume 2 theme) :hari tsumeta sora wa shinjitsu tarazu :chikazuku koto wo kobandeiru :afureru namida shizuku to nari kobore :kokoro ga itaku te dou shiyou mo nai :kanashimi no hate ikitsuku saki wa :"shinjitsu to itsuwari" :koko ni nemuru shinjitsu no yukue :konna ni mo soba ni iru no ni :touku hikaru hoshi no subete wo :terashite iru no ni... :itetsuita sora wa toki ni wa kagami de :kokoro no itami utsushite someru :kizutsuketa hane wa osore wo shirazu :yasumu goto sae dekinai mama ni :shinjitsu motome doko made mo touku e :kaze ni sakarai haruka kanata e :tsukami sokoneta yume monogatari :genjitsu to maboroshi :shizukasugi te kiete shimaisou :konna ni mo sakendeiru no ni :kizamu toki wa kono koe sae mo :keshite shimau no ne... :karamiau kusari no youni :kanashimi to kurayami wa :omotaku te tokihanasu koto wa yurusanai :koko ni nemuru shinjitsu no yukue :konna ni mo soba ni iru no ni :touku hikaru hoshi no subete wo :terashite iru no ni... :shizukasugi te kiete shimaisou :konna ni mo sakendeiru no ni :kizamu toki wa kono koe sae mo :keshite shimau no ne... Yasashiku kimi wa hohoende Ita - You smiled kindly (Volume 3 theme) :tooi kioku kasuka ni kaoru :yasashiku kimi wa hohoende ita :mienai kase ni kidzukanai mama :kimi ni amaete kurushimeteta ne :dare yori mo aishite :dare yori mo mitsumeta :zutto, zutto, hanareteite mo :kawarazu kimi wo omotte iru kara :kimi no nukumori, yasashii ryoute :wasurenai kara :kimi ga inai koto ni narete :tama ni aeru to kotoba ga denakute :damatte ite mo, tsuuji autte :kimi ni tayotte bakari ita ne :mou modoranai :kimi kaeranai kara :senaka wo oshite :fumidasu yuki wo kudasai :motto motto tsuyoku naru kara :nakanai you ni mimamotte ite :kimi no manazashi yasashii koe :omoide ni kaeru kara :kimi ga kureta taisetsuna mono :zutto kokoro ni shimatte oku kara :kisetsu wa meguru kimi ga inakute mo :sepia iro ni somatte yuku yo :dare yori mo shinjite :dare yori mo soba ni ita :kitto kitto koerareru kara :toomawarika mo shirenai keredo :mirai wa kitto akarui kara :shinjite susumu kara :motto motto tsuyoku naru kara :nakanai you ni mimamotte ite :kimi no manazashi yasashii koe :omoide ni kaeru kara :tooi kioku kasuka ni kaoru :yasashiku kimi wa hohoende ita The Hope of Dawn Notes: :*The words to The Hope of Dawn are extremely similar to the lines from the Epitaph of Twilight, seen in the very beginning of .hack//INFECTION and read by Aina in Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. :*Regarding the content: Compared to the original Epitaph of Twilight, between the part about the sea and the tree and the part about the shadowless ones, the lines about the Arche Koeln are missing. :*This song was also used in the first series of .hack-Games in a slightly different version, namely "Aura's Theme", "Macha Appears" and "Ending". :*According to the Epitaph of Twilight, the song "Hulle Granz Cathedral" is the prequel and the song "Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground" is the sequel to The Hope of Dawn. category: Soundtracks